KagaKuro AU Collection
by Sapphyre Lily
Summary: A collection of stories for KagaKuro week 2015! Prompts for each day taken from kagakurominievents on Tumblr. Mediaeval-samurai AU - Kindergarten AU - Shapeshifter/fantasy AU - Street dancer AU - Shelter volunteers AU - Jockey AU
1. Day 1 - Shadow and Light

**Author's note: My contribution for KagaKuro week! Since I missed it last year, and I haven't written anything for my very first KnB ship since last year LOL. Prompt taken from kagakurominievents on Tumblr!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Shadow and light - New beginning**

Kagami breathed heavily through his nose, lowering his sword as the enemy footman dropped. His blade dripped fresh blood on the already stained ground. No new opponent stepped forward to challenge him, so he took a moment to survey the atmosphere of the battlefield.

The sounds of battle rang all around him, metal shrieking against metal, hoarse shouts of the soldiers, gurgled screams as the dead fell. His comrades were standing strong against the Imperial Army, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the Emperor's personal guard came forward. When that happened, he knew they would fall almost immediately.

He had to get inside the palace walls.

Charging through the wall of bodies, he slashed and parried, fending off any attacks to his person. He had almost reached his destination when he caught the eye of his captain. Kagami jerked his head towards the gilded gate, thumping a fist against his breastplate. Hyuuga nodded sharply before spinning round to lop off the head of an enemy.

Encouraged by the permission he had been granted, Kagami barrelled forward. The gates were almost within arm's reach, just beyond the grove of bamboo-

He sensed more than felt the dagger flying towards his neck, and ducked quickly. His katana shot up from beside him, clanging loudly against the blade headed for his stomach. Before he could push it away, however, a cold sharp point came to rest against his collarbone.

He froze in place, glancing down at his attacker in shock. No one in his squad had bested him before.

The man was sparsely armoured, clad only in a skintight black suit. Tendrils of his sky blue hair were plastered to the sides of his head with sweat, and his aquamarine eyes burned with passion. He was wielding two blades - a pair consisting of a katana and a wakizashi. The wakizashi was blocked by Kagami's blade, while the katana touched his jugular.

Kagami swallowed slowly, his eyes fixed on the sharp metal prodding his neck. As much as he wanted to, he could not waste time wondering why the man did not complete his attack.

Two heartbeats passed, the sounds of battle muffled as if they were in their own private bubble. Without warning, Kagami swung upwards, pushing the katana away from him. He jumped backwards, trying to put some distance between himself and his attacker.

The man followed him closely, stabbing with one sword even as the other slashed across his body.

Kagami gasped as the wakizashi glanced off his armour, barely bringing his katana up in time to block the other sword. He bumped into the bamboo, and a glint caught his eye. His free hand flashed up to snatch the dagger, pushing the other man away with his sword.

They were evenly matched now, Kagami armed with the short dagger and his katana, and the other man with his dual blades.

Kagami threw the first blow, slicing at the man's face with the katana. The smaller man leapt out of the way, spinning his blades in a deadly dance. Sparks flew as their swords clashed, Kagami meeting his attacker blow for blow.

The closely packed bamboo made it difficult to manoeuvre, and Kagami soon sported a variety of small cuts in spite of his protective armour. He was breathing heavily, but the other man more so. His opponent looked ready to collapse, yet he still pulled his weapons up into an offensive stance.

They circled each other, and Kagami found himself suddenly blabbing. "Why don't you just give up? You're obviously tired."

"A true warrior never allows an enemy to walk away with his life in battle." The man panted, dashing forward to jab Kagami.

Kagami caught the incoming blade on the blunt side of his sword, holding the attack at bay. "Then let us end this. I have places to be." He parried the sword away, throwing the dagger at the man before following with a slash to his arm.

The blunette knocked the dagger aside, barely managing to block Kagami's sudden assault. "I would prefer to end you here. The Emperor must remain untouched, after all."

"So you are his principal bodyguard." It wasn't a question.

"You may assume that. The Emperor is capable of protecting himself with no external help."

A ragged shout caught their attention. "The gates are down! The gates are down! Get the Emperor!"

A cry of triumph rose up from the rebel army, and they charged forward to infiltrate the castle.

The black-clad man slumped when he heard that, jumping back and sheathing his swords. "I must take my leave of you. You fight well, stranger."

"I'm not done with you!" Kagami roared, flying forward to strike. "What was that about fighting to the death, huh?!"

The man's sword blocked his with unnatural speed, but from the trembling of the metal, Kagami knew a few more strokes would finish him. He was too weak to keep up any longer.

"As I said," the man panted. "The Emperor must remain untouched."

"So you are returning to defend him? Why didn't you just stay in the palace in the first place then?!"

"I-"

"Kurokocchi!" A yellow topped blur appeared in Kagami's vision, knocking his sword away. The force behind the hit was so large, Kagami almost lost his blade. By the time he regained his balance and his grip on the weapon, the yellow blob had already righted itself in his view, coalescing into a person.

The blond man was clad like the blunette, in tight black clothing and wielding similar blades in a defensive stance. The blunette was slumped behind him, breathing heavily. The newcomer glared at Kagami, cold fury blazing in his eyes. "Did he hurt you, Kurokocchi?"

"No. Do not attack, Kise-kun. I engaged first."

"What!" The blond's eyes widened, but he held his position. "What for? Akashicchi told you to run!"

"I need someone to protect me, or I'll die out there. I saw him as I was leaving, and I think he'll do fine. Brief him."

Kise hesitated, still eyeing Kagami warily. The man's voice came again, and it was laced with steel. "Do you doubt my judgement? That was an order, soldier."

Kise sighed heavily, then sheathed his swords and raised his hands. He stared at Kagami, eyes glimmering with distrust."You heard the boss. Lay down your weapon, we want to talk."

"Like hell I believe you!" Kagami burst out. The scene was just too confusing for him. Wasn't that blunette the Emperor's principal bodyguard? Why did he have to run? And what was that about him needing protection?

Kise shook his head, amusement crossing his lips. "Tell me, stranger, have you ever seen the Emperor?"

"No, but-"

"Have you ever seen him order a decree that hurt his people?"

"Not really-"

"Do you have any proof that your rebellion will bring better days?"

"Well, maybe-"

"What are you fighting for?"

"To bring down the monarchy so the rest of us can have a fair life!" Kagami burst out, seething. Why was this blond fellow questioning the rebellion's motives? Shouldn't he already know, as part of the Imperial Court?

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any evidence that life will be better after you've taken over?"

"The palace is full of riches! Spend some of that to help the people, you rich, spoiled bastards-"

"You're wrong." The cold voice of the blunette reached his ears, and he flinched. He owed that man nothing, yet somehow, he felt like he was being rebuked.

"The palace is poor, and overrun by corrupt officials. They are the reason why the common folk cannot receive aid. The Emperor cannot overrule them, for they sit on high seats in the council, and if they are removed, the royal family - and the kingdom - will be destroyed by their lies. Although, it seems that your rebels have sped up the process for them." The man chuckled weakly. "Teikou will fall, and she will be a withered nation by the time the rebellion is quelled. More will die, and the people you fight for will turn against you."

Kagami was shocked. The Emperor, powerless in his own domain? Surely it was not possible!

He didn't dare to believe it, yet his gut felt that it was the truth. His instincts had never failed him before, yet he still hoped that he was wrong. Kagami spluttered angrily, "Why should I believe you? You are the Emperor's bodyguards, you're supposed to defend him!"

Kise stifled a laugh with a closed fist. "You told him you were a bodyguard, Kurokocchi?"

"I didn't." The shorter man sighed. "He assumed I was, and I let him believe it."

"Wait, if you're not a bodyguard, then who are you?" Argh, his brain was splitting. Politics and honeyed words had never been his forte.

"He is-" A jab to his side made Kise shut up, and the blunette took over speaking.

"I will not reveal that to you just yet. Come with me, and be my protector. If the country does not fall like I have predicted, you may kill me. If it does, you will protect me for the rest of my, or your life." The man was calm as he delivered his proposal, and Kagami felt suspicious.

"Why would I do that when I could kill you right now?"

"Kise-kun would stop you before you could." He replied matter-of-factly. "I assure you, it is in your best interests to see me alive. And I _am_ serious about the protection. I need someone that nobody knows - someone not of the Court - to accompany me. I can make things better for Teikou, but first those politicians must die. Your rebels will do that for me, and I will return in the aftermath to rebuild the country. By helping me, you are still helping your rebellion. What say you?"

Kagami wanted to say no, wanted nothing more than to throw his katana at them and tell them to die like the horrible people they were. Yet his gut was still giving off that unsettling feeling that these men spoke the truth. As much as he didn't feel like it, he would follow his instincts. They had never led him astray before, and he hoped that this time, they wouldn't either.

Kagami grudgingly sheathed his sword. He folded his arms, addressing the blunette. "I don't believe you, but my gut says you're not lying. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely holding you to your word. If the kingdom falls, I'll protect you. If it stands, I'll kill you."

The blunette nodded. "It's settled then. Will you swear on your honour not to harm me until the news of the war is confirmed?"

Kagami grumbled, but raised a fist and thumped it against his breastplate. "I do so vow."

"Excellent. Let us be off. I have an escape route plotted through the bamboo. Oh, Kise-kun." He turned to the blond. "Go back to the others. Tell them 'thank you'. If any of you survive, you know how to find me."

Kise latched on to the smaller man, hugging him tightly. "We promise, Kurokocchi. You," he turned to glare at Kagami. "Take care of him."

With a last wave to the blunette, the blond disappeared back the way he came. Kagami stared after him - he moved so quickly - until a tugging at his elbow made him look down. The blunette was pulling on his sleeve, directing him in a different direction.

"This way. Just follow me. Few people know how to navigate the maze, so I must ask you to remain close."

Kagami saw no choice but to jog after the blunette. After several minutes of dodging branches, the sounds of battle grew softer, and he began to relax. He got a shock when the man started speaking to him.

"What is your name? We cannot be nameless acquaintances forever if we are on the run together."

"Oh, ah, Kagami Taiga." He congratulated himself on his steady voice. Even though he had been surprised, he sounded unruffled.

"Nice to meet you, Kagami-san. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko slowed to a brisk walk, allowing Kagami to walk by his side.

"What's with the 'Kurokocchi' then?" Kagami wanted to slap himself the moment the words popped out. It was none of his business, and he shouldn't have been prying into someone else's life, especially someone he just met.

 _ **You mean, someone you were on the verge of killing a few minutes ago,**_ his mind whispered.

However, Kuroko didn't seem to find it strange, and simply brushed off the question. "Kise-kun adds the suffix '-cchi' to the names of people he respects. Any other questions?" He gave Kagami a knowing look.

Kagami scratched his head awkwardly. Was he that obvious? "Who are you? I thought you were a bodyguard, but Kise says you're more than that, so who are you?"

"I am the Emperor."

"Huh- Wait, what?!" The revelation was said in such a straightforward manner that Kagami jumped backwards in shock, slamming into a wall of bamboo. "You're joking."

"I make very poor jokes, Kagami-san. I am indeed the Emperor of Teikou. What did you expect the Emperor to be like?" Kuroko continued walking calmly, and the redhead scrambled to catch up.

"Uh, I don't know! Maybe someone a whole lot scarier and controlling?"

Kuroko chuckled. "I think you are mistaking me for my brother. He is the manipulative one."

"I didn't know the Emperor - uh, you had a brother. Your Majesty." He added hastily. _Oops. Am I too late for formalities?_

"No need for formalities." As if he could read his mind, Kuroko waved away his attempt at politeness. "Now, I am just Kuroko Tetsuya, no longer the Emperor. As for my brother, he is a well-kept secret of the throne, but I see no harm in telling you, since we will not be returning any time soon.

"My brother and I share the same father. He was the only child to be conceived of all the concubines, and to protect him from being used against the throne, he was raised with me as Crown Prince. We took turns making public appearances with our hair dyed black, and no one was the wiser. Of course, as an added precaution, he took his mother's name.

"He will never be the true heir to the throne, since in the public eye, he does not exist. However, he looks enough like me to take my place while I escape." Kuroko's voice was monotonous, as if such a story was completely boring to him. Kagami, on the other hand, was horrified.

"How could such a big thing be kept from the public? Are you saying _none_ of the Court knew that the two of you were different people?"

"Well," Kuroko pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Some of our most trusted advisers could tell the difference. The rest of them assumed that my brother was the Crown Prince, until my coronation day. Even then, they could not tell the difference. It was quite amusing to fool them."

" _That's_ your definition of amusing?" Kagami snorted. _Palace people are so weird._ "How was it possible to hide your identities? Surely someone had walked into your rooms and saw the two of you together before."

"Oh, it _was_ possible." Kuroko smiled wryly. "I have quite a low presence, and unless you are actively looking for me, you would miss me completely. Even then, it would be difficult to locate me. That is why our advisors often spoke to my brother, believing him to be me."

"You sure are weird." Kagami mumbled. "Never heard of someone being so invisible before."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, the redhead contemplating the information he had been given. A thought came to him, and glancing down at his companion, Kagami asked, "You're leading us to safety, right?"

"Yes. Do not worry, Kagami-san. We will be living undercover for quite a while, which, in hindsight, should be no different from a commoner's lifestyle. Think of it as a new beginning. Nobody would know who we are, where we're going."

"You know how to live like a commoner?" Kagami snorted in disbelief. _New beginning my ass. More like rebirth._

"Do not underestimate my abilities."

He was doing it again, the mind reading thing. Kagami suppressed a shudder. Kuroko was still speaking, unaware of his turmoil.

"In order to hide my brother and I, my father, the late Emperor, ordered a minimal number of servants to attend us. We had to learn to complete the most menial of tasks on our own in order to keep the secret."

"You speak of your brother a lot." Kagami noted, trying desperately to keep his cool at the Emperor's frightening qualities.

Curse it all, he just _had_ to be the one who got stuck with the mind reading Emperor. How was he ever going to survive if he kept getting heart attacks?

Offhandedly, he wondered how important this illegitimate heir was, if the Emperor held him in such high regard. "Do I get to know his name? So I won't accidentally kill him if we meet?"

Kuroko chuckled. "Of course. Though I doubt you will best him. He is a better swordsman than I.

"His name is Akashi Seijuurou. He has red hair and eyes, perhaps a shade lighter than yours. He is slightly taller than I, but otherwise we look wholly alike."

"That sounds entertaining." Kagami thought aloud. "Having someone strong to spar with."

A sharp jab through the holes in his armour had Kagami doubling over in pain. "Are you implying that I am an unworthy opponent?" Kuroko's voice was cold.

"No," Kagami wheezed. "You're plenty strong, Kuroko-san."

 _For such a small fellow, he hits hard!_

"Hmph." Kuroko's footsteps faded as he stepped up the pace. Kagami sped after him, laughing nervously.

"We could have a sparring session after we find safe harbour, Kuroko-san. Would that satisfy you?" _Don't be offended, don't be offended... I don't wanna die yet._

"...maybe." Kuroko still sounded offended, but... Was he _pouting_? "I will teach you your place, Kagami-san. Mark my words."

"Looking forward to it, Kuroko-san." Kagami snickered. Suddenly, the Emperor didn't seem so bad. He was just another short guy who didn't like people looking down on him.

Maybe their arrangement could work out after all.

"Show me your best."


	2. Day 2 - It's not want, we will be

**Author's note: Day 2! It's shorter than I thought, hmm.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 2: It's not** _ **want**_ **, we** _ **will**_ **be - Promise**

The bell rang, signalling the start of break time. The children ran out of the classroom, screaming happily as they headed for the playground at the back of the school. Kuroko smiled as he collected the worksheets left on the tables, slowly winding his way to the back.

"Kuroko-kun, I'm heading back to the staff lounge first." Aida Riko called, and he waved briefly to show that he had heard her. It was a well-established routine between them - him collecting the worksheets as teacher's aide, and her returning to get their set lunches.

As always, there was a lone boy sitting at a table right at the back, knees drawn up to his chin as he looked out of the windows forlornly. Kuroko slid onto the floor next to him - he was too big for the chairs - and joined him in watching the other children play.

After a few minutes, the boy spoke. "Sensei, you don't have to stay with me. You should go eat your lunch."

"I won't leave until you do, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied for the umpteenth time. "It's my job to make sure all the students are okay."

"You _always_ say that." Kagami turned and looked at him with dispirited eyes. "Why does it matter if I don't play with the rest?"

"Because I can see that you want to." Kuroko said gently. "I know many of the others don't like you, but still you want to play with them. It must be very lonely when they don't."

"What do you know? You have Aida-sensei to talk to. I have no one." Kagami bit his lip, but his eyes were large and shining.

"That's not true." Kuroko slid an arm around the small boy. "I am always here for you if you want to talk."

"Are you sure?" Kagami sounded indifferent, but in his eyes shone a small ray of hope.

Kuroko nodded, offering him his pinky. "I promise."

Kagami grabbed the outstretched digit with his own, giving it a firm shake. A smile bloomed on his face. "Thanks, sensei."

"Don't worry about it, Kagami-kun. But you should try to talk more with those your own age, or you'll get old too quickly." Kuroko told him solemnly.

Kagami smiled a little more. "You're not _that_ old, Kuroko-sensei."

"I'm still ten years older than you," Kuroko reminded him. "Are you sure you want to get old that fast? You'll have to start working, and you'll have less time to play."

"Nobody plays with me anyway." Kagami slumped, his melancholic mood returning.

Kuroko sighed internally. _Time to try another tactic._

"Kagami-kun, would you like to play a game with me?"

"What game?" Kagami sounded sullen, but his eyes looked hopeful.

"Basketball. Ever heard of it?"

"I think my dad watches it on TV sometimes."

"Alright. Let's go then. Once the other kids see you playing it, they'll want to play with you too." Kuroko stood up and tugged Kagami along.

"Is it a cool game?" Kagami sounded rather dubious.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

Kuroko led them outside and showed Kagami a small hoop and ball, teaching him the basics of how to shoot and dribble. He was pleasantly surprised with how well Kagami handled the ball. When Kagami sank his first shot, Kuroko gave a small whoop and patted him on the back. Kagami grinned back at him, joy lighting up his face.

The sound of Kuroko's praise drew the attention of the others, and before long, all the other children had crowded around, begging to join the game as well. Kagami was slowly pushed to the back of the group, and his gaze returned to the ground, shoulders drooping dejectedly.

Kuroko reached between the crowding kids, grasping Kagami's arm gently and pulling until the boy stood next to him. "Children, if you want to play, Kagami-kun will teach you. Sensei has things to attend to."

"But sensei," they whined.

"No buts." He looked at them sternly. "Kagami-kun is quite talented. He will make a fine teacher."

Kuroko patted Kagami on the shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly when they locked eyes. Then he turned around and entered the school building, ducking behind a pillar so he could watch.

Kagami was staring at the other kids, a half-hearted smile on his face. "So, uh, do you want to learn?"

"Not from you, freak." A girl in front hissed. "We only want Kuroko-sensei, not you - you with your devil eyebrows and evil hair. Go back to the dump you came from!"

"Yeah!" A chorus of shouts rose from the other children, and they stormed off, but not before knocking the ball from Kagami's hands.

Kagami held his head high, refusing to shed tears. He waited for all of them to leave before chasing after the ball. Before he could pick it up, however, a pair of slim hands did. His gaze followed the hands up to their owner's face, locking eyes with a brunet boy.

"Please give me back the ball." Kagami asked softly, his hands clenched into fists. For all he knew, this boy only wanted to bully him like the others did.

"Nope. I want to play with you, so I'll keep it." The boy smiled, and bounced the ball a few times.

"Wha- You want to play with _me_?" Kagami was sure he heard wrong.

"That's right. Not many people know how to play. It's a fun game. Come on, I'll teach you more! Name's Tanaka Hiroshi." The boy spun away, bouncing the ball and tossing it into the basket neatly.

"Whoa! That's so cool! Um, I'm Kagami Taiga!" The redhead snapped out of his shock and chased after the ball.

"I know that. Let's be friends, okay?" Tanaka held a fist out to Kagami, who bumped it with his own fist, grinning broadly.

Kuroko smiled at them and snuck away. _Perhaps I don't have to worry about him as much anymore._

By the time the break ended and everyone was settled in their seats, Kuroko could see that Kagami had made a new friend, and he was a lot happier for it. That was why he was surprised that Kagami didn't immediately leave when classes ended for the day.

Kagami waved to Tanaka, telling him to go ahead, then skipped up to the teacher's desk and waited. Riko turned to him with a smile. "Can I help you, Kagami-kun?"

The boy shook his head. "Can I talk to Kuroko-sensei please?"

"Oh!" Riko was surprised. She picked up the worksheets and clapped Kuroko on the back. "Well, don't talk too long. Your parents should be here soon."

Kuroko waited till Riko left, then turned to Kagami. "Hello, Kagami-kun. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Kagami shuffled his feet, then held out a piece of paper folded in half. Kuroko took it from him, opening it curiously.

Inside was a sloppy crayon drawing of two people playing basketball. The taller blue-haired figure was defending the basket, and the smaller redhead figure was dribbling a basketball. Scrawled in a corner of the paper were the words 'Basketball with Kuroko-sensei'.

Kuroko smiled fondly at it and bent down to ruffle Kagami's hair. "Thank you, Kagami-kun. No one has given me such a well-drawn picture before. I'll be sure to treasure it."

To his surprise, Kagami plucked the hand off his head and clutched on to it, biting his lip. Kuroko dropped to his knees, peering into his face. "What's wrong?"

Kagami glanced at him, his eyes red-rimmed. "My parents are taking me to America tomorrow." He blurted out, then bit his lip again, as if to stop himself from crying.

"What?" Kuroko was surprised. Even though he was only an aide, he should have heard it from the office, unless the news was extremely sudden. _What is this all about?_

He tried to hide his unexpected wave of worry by plastering a smile to his face. "That's good news! When are you coming back?"

Kagami shook his head, a few tears leaking from his eyes. Kuroko frowned. "You don't know?"

"I-I don't think we're coming back." Kagami sniffed. "Otou-san said he got trans-, trans-"

"Transferred?" _If that is so, how come he didn't let the office know sooner?_

"Yeah, that. He got transferred there for work, so we have to move." Kagami looked at Kuroko, his eyes wide and begging. "Sensei, I don't want to leave! I just made a friend, and you just taught me basketball, and-"

Kuroko could see the tears welling up, and quickly pulled Kagami into a hug. He patted his back as he cried, and his shirt was soon soaked with salt water. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave Japan!"

"Shh, shh." Kuroko soothed, stroking his hair gently until his breathing slowed. After he had calmed down sufficiently, Kuroko pulled away, taking out his handphone and detaching the strap.

Kagami sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sensei?"

A small, slightly warm object was pressed into his hand, and he opened it to see a tiny basketball hanging from a strap. Next to the basketball was a small piece of cloth, embroidered with the kanji for good luck. Kagami lifted his eyes to meet Kuroko's, a look of dumb shock on his face. "What's this?"

"It's my lucky charm. I'm giving it to you, okay?" Kuroko closed Kagami's fingers over the charm, his hand a warm vice around the boy's. His blue eyes shone with unsaid emotion. "Don't be scared of going to America. I'm sure you'll be able to find friends there. And I'm sure you'll come back to Japan someday."

"Sensei…" Kagami jumped into his arms, the waterworks starting up again.

Just then, Riko popped her head into the classroom, her voice falsely cheery. "Kagami-kun, your parents are here. Are you ready?"

"Give us a minute, Aida-sensei. I'll bring him out."

Riko looked at the two of them and nodded, her eyes strangely misty. She turned around and left, her footsteps receding as she moved down the hall. Kuroko patted Kagami's back for the last time, extracting his arms kindly and wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

"Kagami-kun, remember what I said earlier today?"

"That you'll always be there for me?" Kagami swiped at the remaining tear tracks with his fist.

"Yes. I mean that literally too. When you come back from America, you can come find me at this kindergarten, all right? When I graduate, I'll get a proper job here and all." He held out his little finger, the gesture reminiscent of a similar covenant made just a few hours prior. "I promise I'll be waiting."

Kagami stared for a moment before hooking his pinky around his teacher's, squeezing the appendage tightly. His eyes burned with determination as he said his next words.

"I'll come back one day, sensei.

"Promise."


	3. Day 3 - I believe in him

**Author's note: Part 2! Related to yesterday's entry, but can be read separately. I believe it's nicer read together though. Please read and review! I would like some feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 3: I believe in him - Faith**

Kagami hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, following the line of people as they exited the plane. Immigration was crowded, but with his red and gold passport, he passed through relatively quickly. The immigration officer said something to him with a smile, and he returned it nervously with a little bow.

What was it that she said? _'Welcome home'_ or something?

He _really_ needed to brush up on his Japanese.

" **Yo, Taiga."** The sudden usage of English andhis first name made him spin around, his eyes landing on a familiar figure.

" **Tatsuya!"** Kagami threw an arm around Himuro in relief. **"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you! I can't remember how to speak Japanese!"**

Himuro laughed heartily, thumping his brother on the back. "Well, time to start practicing," he grinned, easily switching back into their mother tongue. "I'll be your practice buddy. We're both returnees, after all."

"Bah." Kagami snorted. "You came back a year earlier."

"That's only because I'm older by a year. Come on, let's get some food. I know you're starving." Himuro dragged him towards a familiar sign - Maji Burger! Oh, how he had missed it - and Kagami allowed him to. Someone had to patch up his foreigner's Japanese, after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm home."

Kagami called out as he slid his shoes off, wrinkling his nose at the musty air in the deserted apartment. He walked around opening windows and doors to let fresh air in, kicking up dust clouds as he went. He went through several bouts of sneezing before he decided to just clean the apartment out.

As he busied himself with the repetitive task of cleaning, his mind drifted to the place he was going to visit the following day. School would not begin for another month or so, yet he would be paying a visit to one. Funny how things seemed to work out that way. Despite his attempt to take it lightheartedly, he got nervous jitters just thinking about it, and took to cleaning more vigorously in order to take his mind off it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagami leaned against a tree, watching children stream out of the kindergarten-slash-childcare. The carefree kids brought back memories of his own youth, and he shook his head to clear it. He didn't need those bad experiences to clog his mind, not now.

When it seemed as though the last child had left, Kagami strode up to the school, heading for the office.

The cheery yellow walls were nostalgic, but the many artworks lining them were new. He bent to look at those placed at a lower height, grinning when he recognised the lousy colours that crayon produced. Once upon a time, that had been him.

"Excuse me, sir, are you looking for someone?" A monotonous voice said from beside him, and he jumped.

Turning his head, he saw a man with sky blue hair wearing an apron with paint stains covering it, his expression neutral. A lightbulb went off as his mind registered the man's face as familiar. Kagami straightened up, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"Um. I'm looking for a Kuroko-sensei?" _How on earth do I still not know his first name after so many years? Why didn't I think of asking back then?_

"That would be me." The man confirmed. His tone was so devoid of emotion that Kagami began to feel cowed at the thought of what he came to do. "What is your business with me?"

"Oh, uh..." Damn it, why was it so difficult to just say it out? _Curse my returnee's Japanese._

Kagami scratched his head awkwardly, and as he did so, his phone fell out of his unzipped bag.

"Ah, sorry-" Kagami and Kuroko bent to pick up the phone at the same time, but Kuroko was faster. A light 'click-click' was heard as the bobble on his phone strap bounced against the phone, and Kuroko looked at it with interest.

"That's an interesting keychain." Kuroko pinched the basketball charm and fingered the worn cloth of the strap.

"Ah, yeah. Someone important gave it to me." Kagami said, watching Kuroko's expression carefully.

"Someone important," Kuroko murmured, as if to himself. "Sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Uh, Kagami Taiga." If he was nervous before, Kagami was sweating buckets now.

"I see... I used to know a boy with the same name as you, but he moved away ten years ago. Curious coincidence that you share the same name." Kuroko's voice was emotionless as he handed Kagami his phone.

The redhead felt a wave of embarrassment, followed closely by sinking disappointment. Could he have gotten the wrong kindergarten? No, it couldn't be. There weren't that many people in the country with the name 'Kuroko', and even less with that distinctive shade of hair.

As he studied the man's face, which held absolutely no trace of recognition, he was hit with a wave of mortification. _I guess he doesn't remember. He promised that he'd wait for me though..._

"Okay, um, that's nice. Maybe I should come back another time." Kagami quickly turned around to hide his burning cheeks, and was about to run off when he heard a light laugh.

"Kagami-kun. Don't go. I was only joking."

Kagami turned back slowly, and this time, he was met with a bright smile from Kuroko.

"Hello, Kagami-kun. It's nice to see you again."

Kagami felt a stupid grin worm its way onto his face, and he leapt forward to envelop Kuroko in a hug. He was so much taller than his former mentor that he ended up lifting him off the ground. "Hi, Kuroko-sensei."

"Ow, put me down." Kuroko thumped on Kagami's back, and the redhead sheepishly drew back, releasing him from his stranglehold. Kuroko grabbed his upper arms before he could fully pull away, studying the familiar, yet different face before him. A gentle smile blossomed across his features. "You've grown into a fine young man, Kagami-kun. You're fifteen this year, right?"

"That's right."

Kuroko smiled wryly. "How fast time flies. Come into my office. I'm sure you have lots to tell me."

Kagami trailed after his former teacher, absently studying his sky blue hair and the single strands of white threading through them. _I can't believe he tricked me... But at least he didn't forget._

They entered a small office, and Kagami's eyes were immediately drawn to a faded drawing pinned to the wall. He stopped in his tracks and stared at it open-mouthed.

"Have a seat, Kagami- What are you looking at?" Kuroko followed his gaze to the wall, and his eyes softened. "Oh."

"You kept it." Kagami's voice was tinged with wonder. "Why did you keep it?"

"For the same reason that you kept my phone charm." Kuroko replied softly. "I have not made many promises in my life, but I intend to keep those that I do."

"Thanks, sensei." Kagami's voice was a little choked.

Kuroko chuckled. "Stop calling me that. I am no longer your teacher. Just Kuroko will do.

"Please take a seat. Tell me about your time in America. Was it fun?"

At those words, the redhead snapped out of his reverie, and sat down with a loud thump. "So many things happened! But uh, I don't think I can say them all." Kagami scratched his head awkwardly with a sheepish look.

"Why not?" Kuroko looked curious.

"I, uh, I haven't spoken Japanese in nearly ten years. Tatsuya and I usually speak English, so my Japanese is really bad." Kagami felt like a five-year-old again under Kuroko's scrutiny, and wanted to hide his face.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to tell me slowly, then. But tell me, who is this Tatsuya?" Kuroko's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh, he's my brother. Not my real one, but since we were the only Japanese kids in America, we had to look out for each other. Just like brothers." Kagami paused, his expression twisting a little. "America was awful before I met him."

"What happened there?" Kuroko's voice was soft and coaxing, exactly how he remembered it from years ago.

"I... Uh. The kids didn't want to talk to me, just like here. I couldn't speak English well then, so I couldn't make any friends for a long time.

"But sen- uh, Kuroko. Every time I got sad that I had no friends, I would take out your phone charm and look at it, and I remembered you saying that you would always be there for me." Kagami dropped his eyes to the table, embarrassed at his confession. "It felt like you were encouraging me, even from across the ocean. I felt like I couldn't give up 'cos I'd let you down or something.

"One day, Tatsuya saw me with the phone charm, and because of that, he invited me to play basketball with him. It was like meeting Tanaka-kun all over again, except Tatsuya's way cooler."

Kagami took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Kuroko-sensei, I just wanted to say thank you. Even though you weren't really with me when I was in America, I think I could feel your belief in me from your gift, and it's helped me through the ten years overseas. Every time I felt down, just thinking of how you would make me try to make the best out of it anyway made me feel better. So, uh, thank you!" Kagami made an awkward bow, bending as far as he could while seated.

Kuroko stared at him for a few moments, before rising to place a hand on his shoulder, a fond smile on his face. "Kagami-kun, you don't have to thank me. In the end, it was by your own strength that you got this far today, and you should be proud of yourself."

Kagami blushed and looked away. "Uh. Thank you?"

Kuroko smiled. "You're doing it again. But Kagami-kun, can I admit something to you? I never once doubted that you would come back, but I _was_ a little afraid that you might not come to see me. It seems like my fears were unfounded." The redhead turned back and locked eyes with him, stunned. Kuroko bent to hug his shoulders, his arms barely fitting around his large frame.

"I'm glad you came back, Kagami-kun.

"Welcome home."


	4. Day 4 - True light and fated shadow

**Author's note: Fantasy AU~ It's long, maybe because I like fantasy better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 4: True light and fated shadow - Destiny**

"Your fate is written in the stars," Midorima lectured sternly. "You cannot alter the course of your fate, but you can change it slightly to suit you. Say, for example, that you were going to die. By being extremely careful, you may delay your death, but eventually, you _will_ die.

"As long as you take every available path to make your fate more favourable for yourself, you will have good luck and a peaceful life. The course of your destiny is set in stone, just like the stars are set in the heavens. But as the stars move along the sky, so can your destiny move with it. If that is too complicated for your young minds, think of this instead: Others will always try to make you do what they want, but it is by _your_ will that you change your life.

"Class dismissed."

Kuroko shook himself out of his stupor and stepped around his sleeping classmates to talk to Midorima, the village astrologer.

"Midorima-sensei! Is what you said true?"

"Of course." Midorima pushed his spectacles up his nose bridge. "The stars do not lie."

"Could you show me how you read the stars?" Kuroko begged, his eyes wide. "Please!"

Midorima's gaze softened marginally. "Perhaps one day when you are older, Kuroko. Come to me again when you are of age to be apprenticed. I can see that you are serious about the art of reading the heavens."

"Thank you, Midorima-sensei!"

Kuroko ran out of the cool house, into the hot afternoon sun. How exciting it was, that your life was already ordained by the stars! Would his fate have adventure written in it? Or perhaps he would be a teacher, like Midorima! There were so many possibilities to explore, he felt giddy just thinking about it.

Just then, he heard a feral snarl from the forest, followed by a pitiful mew. Kuroko cocked his head to the side. The sounds came again, and the mewling was weaker this time.

Kuroko hesitated. Should he get an adult? It sounded as if the animal was being attacked. But the elders always taught them that in the animal kingdom, it was kill or be killed, and they should leave them be.

He was about to turn away when he heard a scream from the forest. It was distinctively human, and the person sounded like he was in great pain. This time, Kuroko didn't hesitate. He dashed into the forest, grabbing a large branch he saw on the ground for protection.

He followed the sounds of the animals until he saw some movement between the trunks of trees. From his position, the sound of frightened whimpering was louder. Kuroko crept closer, careful to avoid dry leaves and twigs, shielding himself behind the trunk of a tree. He peeped round the side of the trunk and blinked. And blinked again.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a large wolf right in front of him, and it was snarling angrily, its hackles raised. From his point of view, it seemed like a monster, but he could see its ribs poking out from beneath its coat, giving it a rather emaciated look. Backed up against a tree was the object of its dissatisfaction, a small tiger cub, whimpering and mewling. _What's a big wolf like that scared of a cub for?_ Kuroko wondered. Squinting into the dim light, he saw something else that shocked him.

Every few seconds, the fur on the cub's face would ripple, showing a human countenance underneath. It was like watching a chameleon change the colours of its skin, except on a wholly different level. _Those sort of mystical creatures actually exist? Wow._ Kuroko couldn't read animal expressions very well, but the child under the tiger skin looked terrified.

He felt scared himself, but he knew what he had to do. Tiger or no, it was also a human child (in some form), and it needed saving.

Letting out a loud roar, Kuroko rushed out from behind the tree, bringing the stick down on the wolf's back. The wolf yelped and jumped back, but its expression soon grew fierce again as it realised its new opponent was only a child. It peeled its lips back, baring its teeth, saliva dripping from the corners of its exposed mouth. Kuroko's lip quivered, but he raised the branch again, shouting loudly as he swung it.

It hit the wolf squarely on the side of its face, and while it was stunned for a moment, it quickly turned back and clamped onto the branch. It shook the branch wildly, jostling Kuroko because he refused to let go of his weapon. Gritting his teeth, Kuroko tightened his grip on the branch and shoved it towards the wolf, hoping to throw it off balance.

It did startle the animal for a second, and it released the branch, growling as it crouched, preparing to launch at him. Kuroko saw a small blur appear at the corner of his eye, and then the wolf was howling and backing up, shaking something off of its hind leg. A soft whimper made Kuroko hone in on the little cub, its teeth clamped onto the wolf's leg. _Oh, so that's what it was._ Silently thanking it for its help, Kuroko raised the branch again and swung at the wolf, catching it on the temple.

The wolf looked confused now, torn between fighting off the human boy and the tiger cub. As it stood unmoving, Kuroko hit it again with the branch, raining blows on its sides, and when he could, its head. Somewhere below and across him, he heard the cub doing the same, inflicting its own wounds on the larger predator.

With a frustrated howl of defeat, the wolf bucked, sending the tiger cub flying into a tree, and promptly dashed into the forest. Kuroko immediately ran for the cub, keeping his stick in case the wolf decided to come back.

As he approached, he could see the stripes on the cub's face blurring as they faded into human skin. The fur, tail and ears receded as well, leaving a small body curled up on the ground. The figure was skinny, but Kuroko thought it looked distinctively male. Reaching out a tentative hand, he touched the child's cheek. There was no response, and he leaned closer, trying to ascertain if he was breathing.

Soft, ragged breaths puffed in and out of the child's cheeks, and his eyes were scrunched shut as if in pain. Kuroko's heart ached. The child needed help, and fast.

He scanned the trees quickly, but it seemed as though the wolf would not be returning anytime soon. Tossing his stick aside, he pulled the child closer to him, cradling his frail body as he ran back towards the village.

The other children who were in Midorima's lesson with him were just trailing out of the astrologer's house, some of them giving him curious looks as he pushed past them. He strode past them, straight into the astrologer's house before the door could shut behind him.

"Midorima-sensei!" Kuroko called loudly. His voice came out slightly hoarse, so he cleared it and tried again. "Midorima-sensei!"

The green-haired man came rushing out of a room, looking for the source of the commotion. "Kuroko? Didn't you leave earlier-" His words were cut short as he noticed the boy's bedraggled appearance and his load. "What did you do, Kuroko? You left my house not ten minutes ago-"

"Please, sensei. I found him in the forest. He needs help." The blunette begged. "I'll tell you everything later, but please, help him."

Midorima sighed heavily as he saw that Kuroko would not be dissuaded. "All right, come to the kitchen. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sensei!"

Midorima cleared a space on the kitchen table and lifted the child onto it. He began cutting off his ragged clothes, and directed Kuroko to prepare a basin of water. Wetting a cloth in the water, he began to clean the dirt off, gently dabbing at the many cuts crisscrossing his body.

As the dirt came off, Kuroko could see that the child was indeed a young boy, maybe five years younger than himself. Unlike him, the boy's body was thin to the point of starvation, his ribs showing through his skin, much like the wolf they had fought earlier.

The memory spurred a wave of curiosity and Kuroko blurted out, "Sensei, can humans become animals?"

Midorima continued cleaning the boy's wounds calmly, as if he did not just hear the blunette mention a completely ridiculous idea. "What are you talking about?"

"This boy came from a tiger cub. I swear! I was in the forest 'cos I thought I heard a child screaming, then I saw this tiger cub fighting a wolf, and then we chased it off and it became a human-"

"Wait. Stop." Midorima held up a hand. "Help me finish cleaning this child, and then you can tell your bizarre tale. Go, change the water, and then bring some clothes from your home. I'm sure you can find something that fits him."

Kuroko bit his lip to keep his protests from spilling out. "Yes, sensei."

He ran home in a great hurry, grabbing the smallest clothes he could find. To his great relief, the boy had not yet awoken when he returned. Midorima heard him enter and gestured him over as he tousled the boy's hair dry.

"Here, you dress him. You found him, so it is your responsibility to take care of him." The words were harsh, but his tone was kind. "Think of it as having a younger brother."

"Okay." Kuroko dressed the boy slowly, trying to avoid the injuries scattered about his body. He was kind of surprised to see that the boy's hair was dual-toned - dark red at the crest of his head, and darkening into black at the edges. He looked so calm sleeping that it was impossible to imagine that he had been a snarling tiger cub in the forest.

After he was properly attired, they laid him on a cushion in the kitchen and retreated elsewhere to speak. Midorima implored Kuroko to recount his tale in the forest, and he obliged, speaking with loud hand gestures. The astrologer's eyes only got wider and more disapproving as he progressed with his story, and when Kuroko finally fell silent, Midorima sighed loudly.

"Kuroko. Do you know how much of a mess you've gotten yourself into?"

The blunette shook his head. "No, sensei. But I couldn't leave him to die! That's too cruel!"

Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I'm saying. Kuroko, from the incredulity of your tale, I believe the child you found is a Werecat, and one of the tiger species. He is probably the last of his kind, though we will not know for sure until he awakens. I heard that their clan had been wiped out a few years ago, but it seems that this one survived. Our village is in danger from their enemies if they find that we are harbouring him."

"But, sensei- We can't just hand him to them if he's the last one!"

"I fully agree with you. However, there are others in this village who would hand him over because of their own selfish whims. If you want to keep him safe, then he will have to live among us, and pretend to be human. I will tell the village chief and your mother that you found a lost boy in the forest, and he will stay with you.

"If you want to spare his life, he will be your responsibility."

A loud thump broke their intensity, and with a quick glance at each other, they ran back to the kitchen. Inside, they found the boy backed up against a cupboard, his expression bewildered. When he caught sight of them, he crouched low and hissed. Kuroko was certain that if his tiger ears were out, they would be pressed flat against his skull.

Kuroko swallowed nervously before approaching the boy, ignoring Midorima's hiss of warning. The boy's pupils dilated as he approached, black bands appearing across his face. Kuroko extended his hands to the boy palm up, his head ducked. It was the most submissive posture he could think of, and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be attacked for it. He slid one foot in front of the other, inching closer until they stood toe to toe. Only then did he lift his eyes to meet the boy's.

The boy stared at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. His eyes were the same scarlet as his hair, and the light dancing in them screamed _wild_. He was clearly not supposed to be contained within a house, let alone a human society.

Kuroko started when the boy spoke. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. We fought that wolf together in the forest, remember?" The blunette's voice was slightly shaky, and he gulped as the boy assessed him. To his surprise, the boy straightened up from his crouch, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I remember you. Thanks for helping me. But you gotta let me out now. They'll find me if I stay any longer."

"Who is after you?" Midorima's voice cut in, and Kuroko found himself flipped around in a split second. It was the fingers digging into his shoulders that alerted him that he was being used as a human meat shield, and he glanced back at the boy nervously.

"Who are you?" The boy growled back. "You smell different - like one of us. Answer me, _who are you_?"

Midorima sighed as Kuroko's eyes flicked between the two of them suspiciously. The blunette was clearly having his own misgivings, and it would blow out of proportion quickly if he did not control the situation.

"I see that I have no choice, thus I will tell you. But let us not stand while the tale is told. Come and sit." He turned around, and took a few steps towards the door. When neither of them moved, he glanced back with a sigh. "This house is warded. They cannot sense you here."

"How is it possible?" The boy was clearly distrustful, and from what he had just heard, Kuroko's doubts were blooming rapidly. Who was Midorima, really?

The greenhead simply walked out of the kitchen. "You will follow me if you want answers."

The boy hissed again, and Kuroko reached back to grab his arm. Despite the boy clawing at his grip, he refused to let go, and began dragging him towards the makeshift classroom. "If Midorima-sensei survived this long among humans, don't you think we should give him a chance to explain?"

"Bah." The boy sniffed, but stopped resisting, allowing Kuroko to drag him forward.

Midorima was already seated by the time they joined him, and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. "First things first, I'd like to extend an apology to you, Kuroko, for hiding my nature. As what our guest has mentioned, I am no normal human. I am not a Wereperson like him, but a mage, and that alone distinguishes me as one of the kind whom possesses magic. It is by that nature that I shield this town from the predators that prowl it. The elders offered me safe haven in exchange for protection, and it has served me well for the past fifteen years."

Midorima turned to the boy. "Child, I believe I am the last of my people, much like yourself. I know that most of the humans in this village are safe enough to be trusted. If you take up residence here with them, I can assure your safety until you are full grown. Would you consider it?"

The boy growled lowly, glancing at the blunette for help. "Do you believe him, Kuroko?"

"What, me?" Kuroko drew a blank. "I guess so? He's a good person."

Midorima looked at them with faint amusement. "I believe he's imprinted on you, Kuroko. He is wholly your responsibility, if he decides to stay."

"Shut up, mage. You know nothing of my people." The boy snarled. "But if you're not lying, and you can protect me, I'll stay. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I take him with me when I'm grown." The boy pointed at Kuroko, who gaped at him in mute astonishment.

Midorima rubbed his face with a hand. "Take that up with his parents. He is not mine to govern. However, he will be of age before you, and at that age, whatever he decides to do is by his own will."

A smug look passed over his face, and the boy looked at Kuroko expectantly. "Well? Will you come with me?"

"Wha- But- I don't understand." Kuroko muttered in frustration. "Why would you want me to come with you?"

"You saved my life." The boy shrugged. "That means you hold power over me, by my people's laws. Come with me when I'm grown, and I will protect you like you have protected me."

"Uh..." Kuroko glanced at Midorima for advice. The mage only shook his head and said, "Remember what I said about fate in class today."

Kuroko thought about it. _Our fate has been written out for us long ago in the stars, and we cannot change it, though we may alter its course._

 _Gee, I didn't think about it that way. It_ would _be cool if it was somehow my fate to meet this boy, and to follow him wherever in future._

 _What's the phrase Midorima-sensei would use? 'The wheels of destiny have been set in motion, and you have to do your best by it.'_

 _Okay then. Bring it on._

To the boy, he said, "Okay. But we're discussing this again when we're both of age. We're too young to think about going anywhere."

The boy grinned widely. "Fine by me. You _will_ want to come with me when we're grown. I just know it."

"Okay, okay. Get out of my house, young adventurers." Midorima grumbled, picking them up and shoving them out the front door. "I've had it with you youngsters. You, child. I'll tell the village elder that you're staying - no mention of your nature, of course - that should grant you safe harbour till you're grown. Off you go."

With the door slammed unceremoniously in their faces, Kuroko and the boy stared at each other for a moment, before breaking into peals of laughter.

"He's sure got a large stick up his behind." The boy grinned when they finally stopped.

"Where'd you even learn bad language like that? Not that I disagree sometimes, but still. That's rude." Kuroko wiped away tears, clutching his stomach.

The boy waved it away. "Eh, no matter. The adults used to say it loads." His expression sobered. "Ah well, just me now. I'll say whatever I feel like."

"No you won't." Kuroko told him sternly. "My ma will wash your mouth out with lye, adopted son or no. Oh, speaking of that." The blunette paused for a moment, looking at the villagers heading back to their houses. "Come on, let's go to your new home. Ma always wanted another kid."

"I'll be staying with you?" The boy took Kuroko's hand and trotted alongside him.

"Yeah. Since you don't know anyone else and Midorima-sensei's obviously not someone you like. Oh," Kuroko cocked his head. "What's your name? I never got it."

"Kagami Taiga, at your service." The redhead thumped his chest with his free hand, grinning widely.

"Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun."

"And you, Kuroko! Sorry, my people aren't good at polite stuff." He added, seeing the look on the blunette's face.

Kuroko sighed, facing forward to hide the exasperated smile that had wormed its way onto his cheeks.

Maybe Midorima was right about fate working in strange ways. Not two hours ago, he had been a perfectly normal boy, and now, he was a normal boy that had a Werecat for a brother.

It made zero sense to him, but he wasn't complaining. He had a new brother.

Kuroko threw his head back, scanning the darkening sky for any sign of stars. A few lone lights sparkled in the air, burning brighter as the sun travelled below the horizon.

"Hey, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was fate that let us meet today?"

"I think it was good luck, but whatever makes you happy."

"Hmm. Okay."

 _For sure_ , Kuroko thought, _for sure, fate spins its tales in strange ways. I wonder, how much has the course of my destiny changed because of what happened today? How much will keep changing in the future?_

 _Ah, there's too much to think about. But one thing's for sure, life's gonna get interesting - and maybe dangerous - from now on._

Somehow, he didn't feel too frightened by it.


	5. Day 5 - It's not useless effort

**Author's note: I'm a day late! Sorry! I got home too late last night and couldn't post it Day 6 should be up later tonight.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 5: It's not useless effort - Admiration**

The sound of the violin cut through the air, sweetly assaulting the ears of those near it. The unwitting passersby drew closer to the sound, enchanted, fixing their eyes upon a lean, cerulean-haired boy as he drew the bow across the strings.

The boy looked young enough to be a fresh university graduate, yet instead of finding work, he was standing inside a subway tunnel, creating music for the masses. It was enough to make anybody wonder, but his audience was too enraptured by his melody to bother.

The song finished on a tremulous note, and the audience applauded. Many members of the crowd stepped forward to toss coins and notes into his collection tin, and for every donation, the boy murmured a pretty 'thank you'.

The crowd soon dispersed, and the boy collected his winnings for the night, carefully transferring the cash to a sturdier carrier. Then he packed up and left the area, just as he had every night for the past year.

What he didn't see was a dark shadowy figure watching him from behind a pillar. The figure's eyes trailed him as it had for so many nights past, following him until he disappeared out of the subway.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko Tetsuya hurried home in the dark, cradling his violin and the money he earned. He was greeted by an enthusiastic bark when he opened the door, and a large Alaskan Malamute nearly mowed him over.

He laughed and patted it on the head, saying softly, "Hi Nigou. I'm home."

He fed the dog and ate his own meagre dinner, before carefully counting the money and storing it in a safe deposit box. The money would go to the bank at the end of the week, but for now, it would join his earnings from every other night that week.

After a quick shower, Kuroko finally picked up his violin case and stood before a locked wooden door in his house. He entered the room almost reverently, switching on the display lights that softly illuminated the room and its contents.

Lining the walls were every musical instrument possible, ranging from woodwinds to stringed instruments. In a corner of the room stood a baby grand piano, its black glossy exterior shining in the light.

Kuroko pulled out his tools from the lone worktable in the room, wiping down and buffing his violin as he would a child. He did the same for its bow, before carefully replacing them in their case and placing it against the wall with its brethren.

Finally, he walked around the room, gently touching each instrument and murmuring his goodnights. The lights were flicked off when he finished his round, and the door locked against potential intruders. It would not be opened again until the following afternoon, where he would select one of the instruments to perform with on the streets.

It was a simple life he lead with only his dog and his instruments for company, but Kuroko Tetsuya was content with the way it was.

Little did he know of the changes to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, Kuroko took a flute with him, thinking to himself that its sweet melody would draw as large a crowd as the day before. However, when he reached the subway where he usually performed, he almost dropped it in shock.

There was already a large crowd blocking the tunnel, and the loud burst of music echoing in the enclosed space made him clench his teeth with frustration. He had a feeling he knew what sort of performer had stolen his limelight, and he wasn't feeling too pleased about it.

Using his misdirection to push his way to the front of the crowd, his eyes alighted upon a certain figure performing as he had thought they would be.

There was a broad-shouldered teen doing a hip-hop dance routine in the middle of the subway tunnel, a radio behind him blasting the latest pop music. His skin was slick with sweat, his dark red hair plastered to the sides of his head with the fruits of his exertion. His muscles moved fluidly under the glaring lights, and somehow, that made the contrast starker and more primal.

Kuroko could hear more and more onlookers crowding around, and many began tossing down wads of money before they got shoved out of the tunnel by those behind them. Luckily for him, his low presence hid him from the others, and nobody pushed him out of the way.

The song reached its finale, and the teen executed a series of difficult moves to the ending notes. The applause from the audience had Kuroko cringing at its volume - how come nobody clapped for _his_ performances that way? He was certain his classical music was a lot more appealing than this- this- this _uncultured_ fellow dancing to some _low-grade_ music.

It was an insult to all street performers.

The teen bowed to his audience, then bent to turn off the radio. The sudden lack of music made the people's chattering louder and more obnoxious, and Kuroko had to consciously keep his irritation in check. The crowd began to thin out as it became obvious that the dancer was not going to perform another routine, continuing to tip him generously as they filed past. Kuroko flattened himself against the wall to keep from being carried away, gritting his teeth with anger. The rush hour crowd was now gone, and with it any substantial chance of earning his normal amount.

Beneath his breath, he cursed the muscular dancer. Then he turned to join the crowd in leaving that place.

It seemed as though he would have to find a new place to draw his crowds, if the dancer was going to be in his usual spot from then out. It was not the first time this had happened, and every time it did, Kuroko made sure that he left the scene immediately. After all, it was an unsaid rule on the street that if someone earned more than you, you had to leave, for the patrons would have already forgotten about you.

Much to his irritation, this particular dancer kept stealing his 'customers' and his good performing spots, making this the - seventh? eighth? - time that he had to move. He needed to pay his tuition fees, sustain himself and Nigou, and not to mention, his plethora of instruments needed to be kept under specific conditions. To do all those, he required money. Money that this newcomer with his loud music and brash movements was stealing, by taking his place as the most accomplished performer on the block.

How the newcomer could steal his patrons with _one_ performance each time irked and confused him to no end.

The longer Kuroko thought about it, the angrier he got. _He_ was the one who staked out the place and chased away the competition! He had been performing there for so long, it was practically his turf, and any long-timer would have known better than to set up shop within ten metres of him.

Oh, if only he could get his hands on that guy's neck, he would _squeeze_ the _life_ out of him-

A calloused hand caught his arm as he blended with the crowd, and Kuroko was so rage-filled, he forgot that he was practically invisible and it was nigh impossible to spot him. He turned back, ready to give the grabber a piece of his mind. His words faltered when he saw that it was the dancer who had stolen his spot, the one who had raked in bigger earnings than any other street performer he knew.

Kuroko let his face harden into a mask of impatience - it wasn't very difficult - and tried to shake the other's hand off. "Let me go, usurper. This is _my_ subway, _my_ turf, and god knows why you're here raking in cash that the commuters keep for _me_."

The boy shook his head, amused. "I may be new to this city, but where I come from, if you manage to kick the alpha dog out, you're the alpha dog. Looks like I did it in one day."

"Unhand me. Do whatever you like, _thief_ , and leave me alone. I have people to feed, and I need to earn something tonight. So if you'll _excuse me_ -"

"No." The boy's grip on his arm tightened, and he stared at Kuroko more intently. "I'll give you half my earnings, just listen to me, alright?"

"Why should I trust you, you plunderer? For all I know you're one of those gangsters come to do a dirty job for one of the others. Who is it, huh? Did old Fuyu set you up to this? Or was it little Mia from around the corner? How about Kyuuto-san-"

"Oh for the love of-" The teen clapped a hand over Kuroko's mouth. "I sent myself okay, now will you shut it and let me take you to dinner? I want to talk to you about something."

Kuroko pried the hand off his mouth, coughing twice before speaking. "Again, why should I trust you?"

"I didn't come to steal your turf. I wanted us to work together."

Kuroko was taken aback by the boy's straightforward and unexpected answer. He had no idea what to think, since this was the first time the redhead managed to catch him. He was surprised to see that those red eyes were gleaming with sincerity, something rarely seen on the streets. Kuroko scrutinised the dancer's face for a few more moments, before deciding - _to heck with it, it's free food, plus he said he'd give me his earnings_ \- to follow him.

He nodded sharply, saying, "Okay, you got two hours to impress me. I hear what you wanna say and if I like it, we'll see then. If I don't like it, you still give me half your earnings 'cos I bothered to listen."

The boy sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Okay, fine, deal. You press a hard bargain, Musician-san."

"You offered your earnings first."

Ten minutes later they were seated in a corner of a dingy but decent diner halfway down the street, with Kuroko sipping one of their famed vanilla milkshakes while his companion set to work on a small mountain of burgers.

The blunette eyed him with disdain - this man who had followed and unseated him from his favourite haunts around the country, was now offering a bizarre deal to work with him. It had to be some kind of trick. Deciding that it would be better to get it over with, Kuroko cleared his throat. "So, what was that offer you were talking about?"

"Hmm?" The boy swallowed his mouthful, licking his lips before he continued. "Oh, that. Uh, well, I guess you already know I've been following you around."

"No shit, Sherlock. I've probably lost more than half my earnings moving around to get away from _you_."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know it looks bad. Just listen to me, please? I don't follow you to steal your patrons. I just wanted to get your attention." The last part was mumbled so softly that Kuroko almost missed it.

"My attention? What are you, a stalker?" Kuroko scoffed. Despite his nonchalant remark, he was at the edge of his seat, ready to bolt if the situation called for it. It dawned on him that because he lived alone, nobody would know where he was if this guy he was with turned out to be a serial killer. _Who would take care of Nigou if I was gone?_

"I'm a really bad stalker if you've gotten away this many times, isn't it?" The teen pointed out. He shook his head, as if to organise his thoughts, and tried again. "That's not what I'm trying to say. It's just- Well- I'm just a really big fan of your music." He blurted out. Realising what he said, the redhead's cheeks took on the colour of his hair, and he hunkered down, as if to hide behind his burgers.

Kuroko stared at him in disbelief. "You followed me across the country and displaced me from my home because you're a _fan_? Are you nuts?"

"I'm beginning to think so too," the boy mumbled dejectedly. "All I wanted was for you to talk to me. And ask if we could maybe perform together."

Kuroko glared at him, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table. He was relieved that the boy seemed too dumb to be a serial killer, but his simple thinking made him extremely pissed off. Despite all that, he primarily wished to discover the teen's intentions. There was definitely more to him than met the eye. "Why would you want to perform with me? I play classical music, and you dance hip hop."

"I've seen you play upbeat pieces," the redhead pointed out. "But less people tip you when you do, so you hardly play them."

"Yes, and what of it?" Kuroko folded his arms expectantly. He sensed that this was what the teen had been working towards all along.

"I like those songs, and I want to hear more of them. I bet you'll earn more if I dance while you play those pieces." The boy declared boldly, red eyes glinting with determination.

Kuroko stared at him, contemplating his suggestion. "...you're offering to dance while I play. Why?"

"I like your music. A lot. I've seen the number of instruments you can play and I know it can't be easy keeping them in good condition if your only income is by street performances. I bet you're still studying too." The teen gave him a knowing look, and Kuroko had to look away.

Damn, only somebody who had followed his performances since he first started would know the variety of instruments he had. And only somebody of artistic background would know the cost of upkeeping so many instruments while he was still schooling. Who was this guy, really?

But if he thought about it, there were really no downsides to an offer like that. He could try a joint performance, and if that didn't work out, they would have no choice but to part ways. If it _did_ work out... He could spend more time studying, and his tuition fees would be easier to pay. All he had to do was word it carefully to the fanatic.

Kuroko exhaled slowly, placing his palms on the table and spreading his fingers slowly. Then he looked up into the redhead's eyes and said, "Fine, I accept your offer. You have _one_ performance to prove yourself to me. If we earn at least my usual amount, I'll call on you the next time I play a fast song."

The boy grinned widely. "Thanks for giving me a chance, man. So, tomorrow?"

 _Eager, isn't he._ "Tomorrow," Kuroko confirmed. "Which piece was your favourite? I'll play that, and I hope you have a routine prepared for it."

"How about one of those English pop songs? Bet the audience barely gets one of those."

They discussed the details and timing for a while longer before parting for the night. To Kuroko's surprise, the boy didn't forget to hand over half his winnings before he ran off into the darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day, the commuters passing through the subway tunnel were surprised to find _two_ performers instead of one. Many of them recognised the blunette, famed for his classical pieces, and some of them registered that the redhead was the same boy from the previous day. What was more surprising to them was the lone collection hat placed out, and that the two seemed to be in collaboration with one another.

As far as anyone knew, street performers _never_ collaborated.

Their attention was drawn to the upbeat performance, and many stopped in their tracks to watch. The rapid beat set by the violin was evenly matched by the lusty movements of the red-haired dancer, creating an atmosphere of lightness. Somewhere in the growing crowd, somebody began clapping to the beat, and before long, the entire tunnel was ringing with an infectious atmosphere.

Before long, the violin reached a crescendo, and the dancer's movements sped up as they approached the finale, and the audience screamed their support. The song finished with a flourish, and the tunnel shook with applause. The blunette and redhead bowed to their audience, smiling and thanking them as they tossed donations into the collection hat.

Some of the patrons stopped to talk to them, congratulating them on a well-planned performance. _"It was very surprising to see a collaboration,"_ they said. _"But it's a wonderful experience, so thank you."_

Kuroko and the boy exchanged smiles, returning to their positions for the next song. They performed a few more times during the rush hour, and each time, the audience seemed impressed at their teamwork.

The crowd was already thinning out when Kuroko prodded his companion and suggested something to him. The teen looked shocked for a moment before he agreed with boisterous enthusiasm.

Their last song was different from their previous performances because of one major factor: Kuroko kept his violin. The voice of the subway announcer informed them that the doors were opening, and as the commuters spilled out, they were met by yet another unusual sight.

The musician and dancer had decided to take on a new role in addition to their own - that of the other person. Their voices rang through the tunnel a cappella as they went through a complicated dance number, each taking their turn to sing or dance. It was a compelling sight to those who witnessed performers create music or dance daily, for the two never came hand in hand before that night.

A rousing round of applause surprised the duo when their performance was complete, and many came forward to compliment them. Kuroko smiled at them, his cheeks flushed with happiness for the first time in a long while. He couldn't see the boy's face, but suspected he felt much the same.

They packed up and left the subway, and it was only when they neared Maji Burger that Kuroko spoke.

"Thank you for your hard work."

"Ah, you too. Thanks for letting me work with you. That was really fun." The boy grinned.

"I hope you didn't mind that impromptu dance at the end?"

"No way, that was the most fun ever! Even if you never want to see me again after tonight, I don't mind because wow, today's the best day ever!" The boy spun and pumped his fist in victory.

Kuroko chuckled to himself. "About that. I think we can work together."

"It's fine- Wait, did you say we could work together?!" The boy stared at him in shock.

"Yes. We probably got three times what I normally earn today, but that's not the reason I said yes. I think you do have talent, and I must admit that I admire you for it." Kuroko managed to say it with a begrudging tone instead of an awe-filled one, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He was still busy celebrating.

Kuroko sighed loudly and jabbed the boy in the side, making him double over with pain. "Ready to listen now?"

"Oww... Yes boss." He gave a weak salute.

Kuroko let his lips twist into a wry smile. "We can do a joint performance about every Friday, when there are larger crowds. Is that agreeable?"

"Yeah, sounds fine. I, uh, actually want to admit something." The boy looked nervous.

"What is it?"

"I don't actually need the money. I perform for fun."

"Is that so." Kuroko felt that he should get angry with him, but he felt no ire rise in him. It wasn't his issue if this boy performed for his own entertainment, and after working with him, he knew the teen deserved some recognition for his talent. He might even forgive him for stalking him around the country. "In that case, I'll take back the subway to perform."

"You're not mad?" The teen seemed confused.

"I have no reason to be, since I now know you're pretty good." Kuroko shrugged.

"Oh... Thanks." The boy grinned widely, and Kuroko returned the smile. They continued into Maji Burger before Kuroko spoke again.

"I think now would be a good time for introductions. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Thanks for letting me work with you."

"The pleasure is mine, Kagami-san. Let's work well together."


	6. Day 6 - I'm glad that I met you

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Excuse the side characters' antics :P I couldn't resist.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 6: I'm glad that I met you - Confessions**

The cats mewed expectantly at the redhead approaching them, scrambling over each other in their rush to the front of the cage. Kagami laughed at their panic, stepping inside the small section that was set before the door to the cage. "Hey, calm down. I'll never get in there if you keep at it."

They ignored his plea, of course, and the swarming at the cage door only got more frantic, as did their calls. Kagami unlatched the door and was instantly set upon by hungry cats, their sleek bodies rubbing against him in an attempt to curry his favour.

"Shoo, you furry things! I'll never get to the food bowl like this." Kagami grumbled the whole way to the first communal food bowl, but obliged them by pouring a generous amount of food. As the larger cats set upon it, he methodically moved around the cage, pouring food for each bowl and the cats that still surrounded him.

He palmed a handful of dry food after filling the last bowl, quietly approaching a corner of the cage. Kneeling next to the cat hunched there, he called to it before pouring the food under its nose. The cat meowed its thanks and set upon the food hungrily, rubbing up against Kagami's leg when it was done. He smiled at it while stroking its soft fur, feeling its contented purring rumbling through its body. He was so entranced by the animal that he did not notice someone arrive outside the cage.

"Kagami-kun." The redhead jumped when he heard Kuroko's voice call him. Grumbling curses against his ghost-like companion, he petted the white cat one last time before leaving the cage.

Kuroko treated him to one of his rare smiles as he exited. "I see you still like Shiro the best."

"It's not her fault she was born blind," Kagami retorted. "Besides, if I didn't bring her food, the other cats could eat it all up. Ferocious beasts, the lot of them."

"You say that, but you still like them better than the dogs," Kuroko pointed out.

Kagami shuddered. "Those are hellhounds, not dogs."

"I feel insulted for the dogs on their behalf."

"Hey." Kagami protested. "You can't do that. You know what they did to me when I first got here."

"Hmm, yes. Come to think of it, it's been a year since we started volunteering here, hasn't it, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh yeah. Time passes so fast. Do you still remember our first day here?"

"How could I ever forget." Kuroko smiled wryly to himself. It was a horrifyingly hilarious incident, depending on which of the duo you asked. And like every other of their interactions, this one started off in a perfectly normal way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Extra credit?!" Kagami exclaimed. A sharp jab to his side shut him up, and Kuroko took over the questioning in a much calmer fashion.

"What Kagami-kun means, Coach, is that we would love to help out. But why do we need the extra credit, if I may ask?"

"Well, Kuroko-kun, your teachers have noticed that both of you spend a lot of time sleeping in class. I believe it's a specialised punishment, as neither of you can touch a basketball if you're volunteering at a pet shelter."

"But-"

"When are we supposed to start?" Kuroko interrupted Kagami. "I assume we are allowed to return to basketball once we have put in enough hours?"

"That's right, Kuroko-kun! See, Bakagami, _that's_ the right attitude to take!" Riko swatted at Kagami's head with Koganei's giant paper fan. "You're supposed to work weekends, for a minimum of eight hours over the two days. You are free to go after you serve two hundred hours."

"Two hundred?!" Kagami exclaimed. "Coach, that's-" He paused to do some mental calculation. "Twenty-five weekends! That's like, half a year!"

"Kagami-kun has a point, Coach." Kuroko agreed. "How are we going to practice for matches and finish our homework in between volunteering?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, boys. It's called time management. Anyway," Riko skipped to the entrance of the gym. "I'm pretty sure your teamwork will improve if you have to spend eight hours per week cleaning out dog and cat cages."

There was silence for a moment after the door slammed shut.

"Did she say _dogs_?!"

"Relax, Kagami-kun. She also said cats. I can handle the dogs, if you'll take care of the cats."

"Y-yeah. O-okay. Let's stick with that plan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Good morning, boys. You must be Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun." A wizened old man smiled at them, shaking their hands in turn. "Are you ready to start?"

"Actually, Hayama-san, would you please explain to us what we have to do? It's our first time volunteering, and we would like to know our duties so we can perform them well." Kuroko shot Kagami a look, reminding him to leave the talking to him.

"Ah, it's nice to have youngsters who are willing to work. Come, I'll show you around, and tell you about it on the way.

The old man tottered ahead of them, telling them about the types of animals they housed, how many animals were with them, and explaining how the cages should be cleaned out. "Occasionally, we have to bathe the dogs as well. Unfortunately, we rarely have enough manpower to bathe them, so they get a bath around once a month. It's your lucky day boys, because we'll be bathing the dogs today."

"T-t-today?!" Kagami stuttered, his face turning white.

"Yes," Hayama continued cheerfully. "Don't worry too much about it. The dogs are very tame. Also, my grandson's friends have agreed to help, so it shouldn't take longer than one afternoon!"

"Who is your grandson, if I may ask?" Kuroko inquired.

"Ah, I forgot! You boys may know him! He's on a basketball team as well, from that famous school- What was its name again?" The old man trailed off, mumbling to himself as he thought.

Kuroko was about to suggest something when they were interrupted by a loud shout of "Ojii-chan!"

Kagami and Kuroko spun around, their eyes fixed on a cheerfully waving blond figure. Four others trailed along behind him in various states of enthusiasm, ranging from indifference to explicit boredom.

"Kotarou-kun." Hayama calmly received the boy's hug, patting him on the back. "I see you've brought your friends too! Thank you. We have some extra help today. Come greet them, they'll be working with us for half a year."

The younger Hayama straightened up at the mention of more helpers, only to stop and stare at the two beside his grandfather. "Wait a minute- You guys are from Seirin!"

"Yes," Kuroko agreed, slapping a hand over Kagami's mouth before he could say anything dumb. "I hope we work well together."

"Hey, Sei-chan, look! It's your ex-teammate!" Mibuchi exclaimed to their captain. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Extra credit." Kagami pried Kuroko's hand off his mouth, backing up so he wouldn't get hit again. "Got caught sleeping in class."

"I'm surprised, Kuroko." Akashi spoke up. "How did the teacher see _you_ sleeping?"

"Guilt by association, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun was actually the one they caught."

"And they sent you to keep an eye on him." Akashi nodded in understanding.

"Alright, alright. If you boys have so much time to talk, you can start cleaning." The older Hayama cut in. "Since there's seven of you, three of you can wash the cages, and four of you can bathe the dogs. I leave it to you to allocate the manpower. Kotarou-kun, you keep an eye on them."

"Alright, Ojii-chan. Come on, let's go. The dogs are that way." Hayama led the way to the dog cages.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami muttered as the Rakuzan team forged ahead. "Can I clean the cages, please?"

"You have to face the dogs eventually, Kagami-kun. I doubt we'll be allowed to hog any one role for too long."

Kagami wanted to ask why not, but the sunlight glinting off the hair of a certain redhead in front of them answered his question for him. "Will you work with me if I get sent to bathe the dogs, then?"

"I hold no promises, Kagami-kun. But I will try my best."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Scrubbing out the dog cages wasn't that bad, Kagami thought. It was like cleaning out his toilet, except with a stronger smell of excrement. He couldn't say the same for the people working in the cages on each side of him though.

Nebuya was cursing as he scrubbed at the stains on the floor, muttering under his breath about the smell. Mibuchi had tied a cloth around the lower half of his face, but his scrunched up expression was plain to anyone who bothered to look. It was obvious that they didn't spend a lot of time doing housework, from the delicacy with which they handled their task.

Kagami hid his smile as he grabbed the hose to rinse the soapy floor. In his distraction, he turned the water pressure a bit too high, and some of the water sprayed back at him as he rinsed the soap off, the drops cooling his heated skin.

Unfortunately, it seemed that some of the water had found its way next door to Nebuya.

"Oi, Kagami, keep the hose to yourself!" The muscled teen growled, scrubbing the floor harder in his anger.

"What's the matter, Nebuya?" Mibuchi called, his tone mildly sarcastic.

"This idiot let his dirty water spray on me!"

"It's no more disgusting than what you usually do," Mibuchi sniffed, turning away.

"Burping is completely different! This is soap and dog shit!"

Kagami only shrugged in response to their bickering, which Nebuya missed. "Sorry," he called. "The water's cooling though."

"If it's so cooling, then go bathe the dogs, why don't you."

"U-uh. No thanks. I'm not done yet." Kagami hurriedly backtracked. He wasn't ready to face the music just yet.

However, his time came too soon.

"Kagami, if you're done there, Akashi wants you to get Fuchi from his cage." Mayuzumi appeared at the door to the cage, startling him.

"U-um." Kagami gulped. "Which one is Fuchi?"

"Get out here and I'll take you. I'm supposed to clean the cage next. Kuroko should be coming back with Ginki soon."

Shit. The dog was coming back, and he had to go get another dog. Kagami wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and nodded slowly. He could do this. He could do this. He had to do it, or Rakuzan would know he was deathly afraid of dogs.

He followed Mayuzumi.

He wished he didn't.

Standing in the cage was a large dalmatian, its tail wagging enthusiastically at the prospect of a bath. It barked at the two when they approached it, prancing round and round the cage. The sight of the large dog was enough to make Kagami weak in the knees, and he clamped down on Mayuzumi's hand just as he reached for the cage door.

"Mayuzumi-senpai," he said weakly. "Can we wait for Kuroko? Please?"

The grey-haired boy eyed him with disdain. "What? Are you scared of big dogs?"

"Any dog, really." He felt extremely embarrassed admitting it, but to his surprise, Mayuzumi nodded sympathetically.

"Fine. I'll get Kuroko. I suppose you want to keep this secret from the others?"

"Yeah. Please."

"Okay, kid. I'll make a deal with you. I don't like cleaning the cages, but thanks to Akashi, I have to clean. The next time you get assigned dogs and me the cage, we swap."

"Won't Akashi get us for it?"

Mayuzumi shrugged. "The little devil's a whole lot less crazy since the Winter Cup. Facing his wrath won't be that bad." Saying so, he left Kagami alone with the dog.

Kagami gulped as he eyed the large animal, who was throwing itself against the cage in a bid to get out. It barked loudly, drawing a few curious stares from the boys on bathing duty. Kagami waved at them with what he hoped looked like nonchalance, but when he turned to face the cage, his fingers started trembling again.

Dammit, where was Kuroko when he needed him? He couldn't do it by himself.

The dog was still staring at him expectantly, barking at him to get his attention. Kagami shushed it hurriedly, looking over his shoulder to see if the others had noticed.

They had. In fact, Akashi looked like he was about to walk over and investigate the commotion.

 _Curse you, Kuroko._

Kagami took a shaky breath to steel himself and steady his trembling hands. He fumbled a few times before managing to unlatch the cage door, stepping in quickly so that the dog wouldn't get loose. Unfortunately, that ended up with him being locked in with the dalmatian.

The dog immediately set upon him, jumping up to place its paws on his shoulders and licking his face happily. Kagami let out an undignified whimper, closing his eyes as his hands curled around the gaps in the cage wall, praying fervently that the monster would lose interest and go away.

 _It's just like Nigou, only bigger. It's just like Nigou only bigger. It's just like Nigou, I can handle it. Oh who am I kidding I can't, I can't I want to die goddamnit Kuroko WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Kagami was so paralysed with fear that he didn't notice the cage door snick open. Cool fingers unwrapped the leash from around his wrist, and he heard the sound of rope sliding over skin as the person threw the leash over the dog's neck.

The dalmatian whimpered as it was tugged off Kagami, but let out a happy bark soon after. Kagami was still rooted to the ground, too terrified to budge, his mind still caught in its panicked state.

He head soft murmuring as someone - Mayuzumi? - led the dog out, and familiar hands wrapped around his own, gently prying them from the wire cage. "Kagami-kun," a gentle voice said. "It's alright now, Fuchi's gone outside."

Kagami didn't seem to hear him, and his hands only tightened around the wire, his face turned away. Kuroko reached up and tapped his shoulders, rubbing the stiff muscles. "Kagami-kun. It's me, Kuroko." Kuroko slapped Kagami's face gently, and the action seemed to snap the redhead out of his stupor.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Kagami said, still in a daze, his eyes red with the effort of not crying. Kuroko gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down so that their foreheads touched.

"Yeah, it's me." Kuroko said softly. "I'm so proud of you, Kagami-kun. You took on a dog without me."

Kagami's hands unfroze from the wire, and he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, burying his face in his teal locks. He squeezed the other boy tightly, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Kuroko patted his back, murmuring words of encouragement and praise.

From the corner of his eye, Kuroko saw Mayuzumi tug the dalmatian away. The others who were on bathing duty looked curious when the greyhead approached them in Kagami's place, but none of them said anything, for which Kuroko was grateful.

After a few minutes, Kagami's hands lost their vice-like grip and he straightened up, scrubbing at his eyes. Kuroko patted his elbow reassuringly. "Next time, Kagami-kun, no matter what Mayuzumi-senpai says, come and get me yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Kagami drew a shuddering breath. "Thanks, Kuroko."

"You shouldn't thank me, Kagami-kun. I only got here after you already entered the cage. Why did you do it? I know you're still scared of Nigou, and Fuchi's so much bigger." Kuroko's voice was concerned.

"I- Akashi was going to come over, so I thought I'd better do something fast. Not that it helped. Rakuzan probably knows I'm scared of dogs by now." Kagami sighed, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Kuroko's small hands pulled his hands away, and then his forehead was pressed against the phantom player's. Kuroko sighed, but his voice was fond. "Kagami-kun is an idiot. A brave idiot. Even I wouldn't face my phobia like that."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. But Kagami-kun, you really shouldn't do that next time. It's dangerous to face your fears like that."

"I know, I know. I just thought maybe I could, 'cos, you know, Fuchi's just a bit bigger than Nigou..."

Kuroko chuckled. "Kagami-kun is a brave, stupid idiot."

"But I'm your favourite idiot, right?"

Kuroko stared at him, his face carefully blank, his aquamarine eyes shining dully. Kagami felt like slapping himself. _This is definitely the wrong time to bring it up._ He wanted to take back what he said, but he couldn't bear to tear his eyes away.

Finally, Kuroko exhaled loudly and looked down, his cheeks dusted with the barest hint of pink. "Yes. Kagami-kun's my favourite idiot."

Abruptly, Kuroko pulled away, striding out the cage and slamming the door behind him. Kagami was too stunned at his sudden attitude change to budge. "Kuroko...?"

"Kagami-kun is too cute." Kuroko mumbled, his face red. "Start cleaning, or I'll ask Akashi-kun to make Mayuzumi-senpai swap roles with you again."

The blunette strode off, muttering under his breath. Kagami stared after him, blinking in surprise. Slowly, a smile crept over his face, and he turned to his task with renewed vigour.

Even after his task was complete, the silly smile remained. Nothing seemed to be able to shake it, not even the arduous feat of bathing a dog alone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko and Kagami returned the boxes of feed to the storehouse, before heading towards the small office at the front of the shelter.

"Hayama-san! We're done!" Kagami hollered. The old man came out of his office, smiling widely at the duo.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun." Hayama clasped each of their hands in turn. "It's not often our volunteers decide to stay on, especially after their hours have been served."

"Well, Hayama-san... We got really attached to this place, and the animals. We've made a lot of good memories here." Kuroko snuck a look at Kagami as he said it, and the redhead instantly turned the colour of his hair.

Hayama looked at the two of them and chuckled. "If only we had more volunteers with your enthusiasm.

"Alright boys, get moving. I'm sure you've got places to be. Kotarou-kun said something about a streetball match downtown today, are you playing?"

"We'll be downtown as well, maybe we'll drop by. If we see him, we'll tell him to come help out more often." Kagami joked, and the old man laughed.

"You do that. Alright, get going! You'll miss the best part of the afternoon if you stay any longer. See you next week!"

The duo waved their goodbyes to the elderly owner and left the shelter hand in hand.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not actually going to that streetball tournament, are we?"

"Do you want to?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"...Kagami-kun is such a basketball idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

"Fair enough."

Their stint at the animal shelter may have started as a punishment, but it turned out to have much sweeter consequences than they expected.


	7. Day 7 - Our basketball

**Author's note: HAPPY KAGAKURO DAY! Or belated, cos I'm late _again._ Beware of OOC-ness, because in this fic, Kagami has a higher education than Kuroko.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Day 7: Our basketball - Free day**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, and the skies were clear, with not a cloud in sight. A slight breeze tousled the top branches of the trees, stirring up the warm summer air.

The stands surrounding the racetrack were buzzing with the noise of a large congregation of people, many chattering loudly about their preferred steeds and discussing who they thought would win. The morale of the crowd was high, with supporters shouting encouragement to their favourite horses as their hooves pounded the dusty track. The heat of the day did nothing to dampen their enthusiasm, and the bets poured in steadily.

Kagami wound his way down to the stables in a fine mood, confident that he would be walking away from the track a few thousand dollars richer. He had recently come from the betting stands, and the bookies had informed him of the high stakes, all riding in his favour. It was excellent news for him and his household, even if the money came from less than legal means. Ultimately, money was money, and if it kept his staff and horses fed, he wasn't going to complain.

And if the constables decided to visit and crack down on the betting circles, he was certain he would still collect. After all, he had ordered only the best trainers for his prized horse, Shinku. Combine that with the horse's fine pedigree, and he knew that it would win the races it competed in. Walking away with the grand prize of several hundred thousand dollars was not too strenuous a goal.

The day really was excellent, Kagami thought, as he approached his destination. Great weather, and fine chances of earning an easy buck. What more could a man ask for?

The moment he set foot in the stables, though, everything changed.

"Sir, we have a problem."

They were only four words, but they held a world of meaning.

"What is it?" Kagami dreaded hearing the answer. He had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"The jockey's taken sick, sir. Looks like the measles." The messenger looked nervous, his face paling as if he was prepared for Kagami to lash out at him for bringing bad news.

Kagami gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly, his fists clenching and unclenching rapidly as he tried to keep his temper in check. _It could be worse,_ he reminded himself. _If it was Shinku who took ill. Then there would be no chance of winning the race at all. Luckily, a jockey can be replaced._

"How is it that he did not inform anyone of his illness earlier?"

"T'was a surprise to most of us, sir. Though Kenji reported that he had been scratching for a couple of days before, sir."

Kagami massaged his temples. _Dratted boy. Nothing but trouble._ "Is there _no one_ else who could take his place?"

"Not that we could find of, sir. Not on this kind of short notice."

"I can do it." A soft voice spoke up from beside them, and both Kagami and the messenger jumped, startled by the voice.

"Who are you?" Kagami demanded, his eyes assessing the scrawny boy. _He doesn't look even remotely familiar._

"I'm a groom, sir. I take care of Shinku most of the time, in your stables." The cerulean-haired boy spoke with conviction, his tone unwavering even in the presence of someone whose status rose far above his own.

"One of my own grooms?" Kagami's eyebrows furrowed. "How is it that have I never seen you before?"

"I have a low presence, sir. The head groom can tell you it's true. I'm the famous 'ghost groom' everyone speaks of." The boy's emotionless exterior cracked just a little when he said that, his expression twisting into one of pain.

"Ah, yes. I believe I've heard of you." Kagami rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell the head groom to come speak with me. If you truly work with Shinku every day, I believe some arrangements will have to be made."

"Yes, sir." The boy bowed low and scurried away. Kagami dismissed the messenger and sat on a hale bale, waiting for the head groom to attend to him.

"You called, sir?" Hyuuga stepped out of the shadows, and Kagami drew himself up.

"Yes. Tell me about the ghost groom."

Hyuuga's eyebrows rose. "Oh, so you've met him. Funny, he usually stays out of sight."

"Not funny, Hyuuga." Kagami growled. "We're short of a jockey, haven't you heard? I need a replacement, and the boy offered his services. I need to know if he can do the job."

"What?" Hyuuga blanched, shock freezing his features. "Shit. I didn't think Furihata was actually _that_ ill. He looked fine Monday past!"

"Well, whatever it is, the race starts in less than an hour, and I need a jockey. No-one would take on the job this late. Can your ghost groom do it, or not?"

Hyuuga nodded, though he still looked flustered. "Aye. Kuroko works with Shinku most days, even in the training ring. Occasionally, if Furihata doesn't ride him, Kuroko takes over his training. They're a natural pair."

 _So his name's Kuroko._ "Excellent. Give him Furihata's gear. I assume he knows how to ride?"

"Yessir. The mock races back in the compound are usually done by Kuroko and Furihata. Kuroko's got the most riding experience out of all of us grooms. Most of them have never been on a horse's back."

A vein popped in Kagami's forehead. _A mere groom, riding my prized horses? What if he had injured them?_ "Explain to me, Hyuuga, how did I never hear of this groom if his skills are so excellent?"

"I- Uh- That is-" Hyuuga cleared his throat nervously. "Kuroko wasn't exactly _hired_ by you, sire."

"No?" _This just gets better and better._

"Sir. He came to us one winter night, half dead with frostbite, asked to stay and keep warm. Izuki said we should let him stay, so we let him in the barn. Next morn we found him curled up with Shinku, and the horse refused to let us near him till he woke. They have a connection, they do."

Kagami pressed a hand to his face with a great sigh. "Fine. I'll question the boy myself after the race. We'll see the results first, then I'll decide whether to let him stay. But first, go get him into those riding leathers. Time's a-wasting, Hyuuga."

"Yessir." Hyuuga snapped a salute and rushed into the depths of the stables, leaving a most frustrated Kagami behind.

 _The grooms have their own gossip circle, and they might not be telling the truth. But that can't be helped right now._

 _For all of our sakes, I sure hope this Kuroko can actually ride._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko had just finished tacking Shinku when a familiar pair of breeches was thrown at his head. "Three minutes, Kuroko. The boss says you can ride."

"Thanks, Hyuuga-senpai."

The black-haired man shook his head. "Don't you thank me yet. You have to win the race, or we'll both be fired, you hear me? Doesn't matter how invisible you are, the boss'll find and boot you."

"Aye. I got it. Shouldn't be much different from racing Furihata-kun, right?"

"Oh, son, if you think it's not that different, you're in for a huge surprise."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagami pushed his way into the VIP box, making a beeline for the seat reserved for him. He pulled out a pair of binoculars, fixing them on the starting gates. The horses of the next race were being led into their individual boxes, and the jockeys standing beside them looked at a loss, unsure to be nervous or confident.

Kagami scanned the ground for a certain number and the colours of his crest. The next race would be the one that made or broke their finances for the next year, and he was anxious to know how the new jockey was doing.

There! Right at the edge of the track! Donning white, black and red with the number '11' printed on his shirt, was the groom-turned-jockey. Out of the dimness of the stables, Kagami was shocked to see that his hair was indeed a pretty cerulean colour, its shade matching the clear skies above them.

 _That had better be a sign of good luck_.

The boy didn't look in the least perturbed by the atmosphere of anxiousness on the track. His expression was perfectly neutral, his face blank of any emotion. He approached the box housing Shinku and buckled his helmet on tightly, accepting a leg up onto the powerful horse.

The other jockeys were mounting their steeds as well, and the announcer pressed his buzzer - the warning bell.

The jockeys hunched over their horses' backs in anticipation, waiting for the starting bell.

 _Beep!_

The buzzer rang clear, and the gates sprang open, letting loose the hurricanes of bound flesh. Everyone rose in their seats to get a better look at the horses flying across the ground. The course wasn't a difficult one, it was just a simple path that lead round an oval track. No doubt that the track was long, but that was the point of the race.

The horses were off to a great start, giant plumes of dust kicked up by their frantic hooves. It was difficult to see who was in the lead when they were practically shoulder to shoulder, but Kagami easily spotted who he was looking for.

The great red horse was nipping at the heels of a dark bay, and the distance between them didn't seem to be getting any smaller. To Kagami, it seemed that his jockey was holding Shinku back, refusing to let the stallion have his head. It was enough to make his blood boil.

Was he trying to make them lose? Didn't he _know_ how high the stakes were?

When he got his hands on that rascal, he wouldn't just be fired, he would be skinned alive and fed to the dogs.

Kagami was seething with so much anger that he almost missed the horses making the turn. What he saw next made his blood run hot and cold in quick succession.

Kuroko pulled on the reins, slowing Shinku even further as they made the turn. The bay that Shinku was trailing was still moving too fast, and so lost his footing and crashed into the railing, his jockey flung off as if he was a sack of potatoes. Shinku sidestepped the fallen horse with ease, his speed slowly increasing as they headed back onto flat ground.

They had one-quarter of track left to cover, and only a few horses were tagging behind his own, the rest having missed the turn like the bay. There was one little palomino that was ahead of the rest, and each step it took swallowed the distance between itself and Shinku until it was almost neck-to-neck with his red horse. The two horses were close enough to the finish line that the tide could turn and hand victory to the palomino, and from the looks of it, Kuroko was _still_ gripping the reins tightly.

The movement was so sudden, Kagami was sure he had imagined it.

The reins slid out from between Kuroko's fingers and Shinku abruptly flew forward, his strides coming larger and longer. He was really eating up ground now, stirring up dust clouds as large as himself. The palomino's jockey was left choking in the aftermath, and Shinku crossed the finish line two whole body lengths before it.

There was the loudest roar from the crowd when the red horse sped by, many crying out in jubilation. It was such an abrupt turn of events, such a surprise win! Nobody, least of all Kagami, had expected the red horse to be holding back that much firepower to spur him forward at the very last leg of the course.

Kagami watched Kuroko slowly bring Shinku to a walk, patting him on the neck all the while. The horse tossed his great head, prancing off the course proudly, as if he was aware of the enormity of the feat he had just pulled off. The boy atop his back sat tall in the saddle, his emotionless mask broken by the slightest of smiles when he looked at the horse.

As Kagami watched them disappear in the direction of the stables, he allowed a wry smile to twitch his lips upwards.

Maybe he had been wrong about the groom-jockey after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a full week after the race when Kagami finally called Kuroko into his study back at the estate.

They had won all the races that Shinku had been enrolled in, and had taken home a whopping mountain of cash, both legal and illegal. Kagami thought it was only fair to let the boy rest after his three days of constant excitement. Not to mention, he had a towering pile of paperwork to attend to.

But now the groom was standing in front of him, his hands tucked behind his back, his face as impassive as ever. Kagami regarded him for a few moments before gesturing to the wooden chair facing him. "Sit."

"Sir?" Kuroko looked unsure. Kagami waved him forward, insisting that he sit so they could discuss certain matters.

"Kuroko, first I would like to thank and congratulate you on your wins at the races last week." The redhead began, watching the blunette for any changes in expression.

Kuroko only nodded and bowed deeply to Kagami, saying, "No, thank _you_ sir, for allowing me to ride Shinku in the races. It was a most exhilarating experience."

"Thank Furihata for getting ill, if you must." Kagami smiled just a little. "You ride very well, Kuroko. Where did you learn?"

Kuroko froze, his posture as rigid as a block of wood. His face was paler than usual, and he looked almost ill at the prospect of telling Kagami anything. The redhead sighed.

"Kuroko, whatever has happened in the past is past. Hyuuga told me that you came to us in a winter storm, and that you've been inseparable from Shinku ever since. For someone to hold horses in such high regard and yet still be so gentle with them, you must be a very rare type of person. I will not fault you for your past, whatever it may entail, but now is the present, and that is what you should be focusing on."

Kuroko took a shaky breath. "Yes, sir. I will tell you. It is actually a very simple answer. I learnt by asking Furihata-kun to teach me while we were training the horses. Before that, I had no experience with horses whatsoever." He looked at Kagami guiltily. "Please, don't fire me. I know all of your horses are priceless, and I could have injured them, but I didn't. Have mercy, sir. I don't want to go back to the slums."

"After your great win, you are still worried that you'll be sent back to the slums?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. _He has a point about injuring the horses, but since none of them were reported ill or lame, I will let it be._

"No, I think not. You have talent, boy, and I intend to make use of it. Are you certain you have only ridden a horse within my estate? Your technique is quite different from what an average person would use."

Kuroko was fidgeting in his seat. "Well, sir... The truth of that is that I practiced the race track here in the training ring. I used the cart mule for that, not your horses sir, please understand." He added hastily.

Kagami wasn't in the least worried that Kuroko could have injured one of his horses had he been less intelligent. He was more intrigued with the other thing he said, and couldn't help the grin that twitched his lips upwards. "I don't think I have ever met someone like you, Kuroko. Imagine! Racing the great racetracks on the back of a mule!" He let out a loud guffaw. "Nevertheless, it was an excellent method for perfecting your technique. It may well have saved Shinku's career as well, since he did not trip up as the other horses did."

"Thank you sir." Kuroko's expression was stony again, as if he were offended by Kagami laughing at him. The redhead couldn't care less at the boy's offense. He was the master of the house, after all.

"Now, then." Kagami folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, his expression turning serious. "Word of the race and the curious, blue-haired jockey has already gotten out, and many people are scrambling to find and offer him contracts to ride their horses. You are no longer a nobody, Kuroko. There are a great number of opportunities waiting for you, should you venture out into the world now. Thus, I would pose a question to you: What are you going to do?"

Kuroko's eyes flickered uncertainly, his expression twisting a little as he chewed his lip. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft.

"If you please, sir, I would like to continue as a groom in your stables. Fame does not suit me, and all I want is to continue working with Shinku and the other horses."

Kagami's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I like you, Kuroko. Humble men are difficult to come across these days.

"So be it, if that is your final decision. You can stay on as a groom. But I believe you should receive pay, as the other employees in this house do. Also, you will come to the main house three times a week to learn. Am I right to assume that you do not know your letters?"

Kuroko nodded. "Beggars don't have much need for letters, sir."

"You are no longer a beggar, Kuroko. I expect all members of my household to know how to read and write." Kagami drew a piece of paper from a drawer on his table and placed it in front of Kuroko.

"You cannot read, so this paper may mean nothing to you. However, I assure you that its significance is far greater than you expect.

"This is your contract. It states your pay, the rest days you have, and the privileges you may receive. I will keep this for you until you can read it yourself, after which you may keep it as a reminder that you are in my employ.

"But I need one last thing from you before I can finalise this contract."

"What is that, sir?" Kuroko's eyes reflected dread.

Kagami's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Your full name. You cannot have me believe that you go by one name only, and I wish to entrust this job to you, and not to some random person who happens to share the same name as you."

The blunette slumped with relief. "My name... Is Kuroko Tetsuya. It will be an honour to work for you, sir."

Kagami wrote his name carefully, selecting kanji whose meanings reflected best the person in front of him, and whose intonations were the same. "Thank you, Kuroko. For curiosity's sake, I must ask, do you know the name of the man whose employ you are in?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Hyuuga-senpai never actually calls you by name, sir."

 _Is that so. Good man, Hyuuga._ "Then let this be a formal introduction for both of us. I am Kagami Taiga. It's good to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-san. Thank you for letting me stay in your employ."

"Nonsense. Thank _you_ for deciding to stay. I hope that this will be the start of a good relationship between us."

"Me too, sir. Me too."

* * *

 **Author's note: Aaaannnddd that's it! My first completed multichap fic in a year! Notice how all my completed multichaps are only KagaKuro? Lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, even though these were such a pain to write at times (writer's block, you know).**


End file.
